robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Three (Mechs) Are a Crowd
Shiftlock is waiting in her apartment for the arrival of Blast Off and Rumble. It's a brand new empty room ... who knows who had it last, but Shift has done her best to make sure it's clean and sealed. It's nothing fancy at all, with just enough places for everyone to sit, and no decorations as of yet. One thing that DOES stand out is the incredibly up-to-date case-terminal sitting on her table, which she is using to keep up with planetary broadcasts. Blast Off arrives from a stroll. A short stroll... he doesn't want to get lost again, nor is this exactly the "scenic" side of town. Not that Kaon even HAS a scenic side. But he does leave in order to stretch his legs, look for new reading material if he can find any (in other words: /used/ datapads- how the elite have fallen, alas), ...and also get away from having to watch Shiftlock and Rumble together. Sometimes... it's just too much, especially since he's got feelings for the femme but doesn't know quite how to /express/ it. Plus, he's downright *afraid* to express it- since she might just throw him out at that point, who knows? Could be too awkward then. So for now, he's just trying to suppress his true feelings and coast here until he can get into those pit fights... and afford a place of his own. When he arrives, he gives her a curt, very polite and reserved nod and heads towards the creaky chair he likes to read in, datapad in hand. Rumble is...en route. Shiftlock is at her briefcase-terminal, typing away. "Hey there Blast Off!" she greets cheerfully. "I got the washracks up and running so you can get scrubbed and polished. No more brown solvent!" It's an improvement, though she doesn't seem to mind her surroundings at all. She's fairly content whereever she goes, needing little in return. Blast Off is not quite so maintenance-free. He's used to the high life, after all- the finest lotions for his servos, the most /spotless/ polishes. Here? He... has to take what he can get, which doesn't help his mood any. At Shiftlock's greeting, he pauses and looks at the femme. "...Thank you. I feel like the grime of the entire city caked itself into my circuitry while I was... out looking around." Not lost. Looking around. The shuttleformer glances at the briefcase terminal as he sits down on the chair. "Work keeping you busy?" "A bit, it's nice to be busy," Shiftlock says. "Have you read Megatron's little book yet?" she asks. Blast Off looks down at the datapad, then back to Shiftlock. Raising it up, he shows her what he's reading. It's Megatron's tome. "It's all I could find to read, so.... yes. Can I find any classic literature? No. But THIS is everywhere around town... I didn't even have to pay for this, it was *given* to me. Kaonites certainly seem to like Megatron. Rumble even claims to have met him- /known/ him from way back." There's just the ever-so-slightest sour note at Rumble's name. The passcode to the suite is activated, and in strolls Rumble with a carton of enercigs under one arm and a six-pack of low-grade energex in his opposite hand. "Hey, hot stuff!!" he greets cheerfully. Noticing the dour shuttleformer, he throws a greeting in his direction. "Whassup, mech!" "Hey there Rumble!" Shiftlock greets. "Man, full apartment tonight. What's your schedule like? I'm gonna guess that with the engex you got time off." If Blast Off was feeling jealous before, maybe he might even more; there is a fondness in Shiftlock's tone as Rumble comes in. Blast Off may not have noticed it due to his grumpy mood... but there's fondness for him too. After all, right now? She'd take Blast Off over Drift in combat. "They like him because he's the first to articulate what they've been feeling, and he's suffered for it," Shift says to the shuttle, leaning back in her chair. "When you're not allowed to learn eloquent communication, hearing someone who writes in a way to stir the spark, and is saying what you've always felt inside? there's a reason this stuff is catching like fire in the lines." Blast Off brings the datapad down just in time for- well, speak of the devil. The datapad is withdrawn quickly in towards the shuttleformer's lap and that dour look only increases. Withdrawing into "his" chair, creaks and all, he proceeds to look- hard- at the datapad, which has suddenly become a *laser point of focus*. So he doesn't have to look at THOSE TWO. He nods, still staring at the datapad like it's *fascinating reading*. "Yes... Rumble and I were discussing that the other day..." Rumble heads over to the fuel storage cabinet and stashes his cheap, low-grade energex of choice there. He takes one from the pack, but for whatever reason, he doesn't light up an enercig as is his customary habit. He heads to Shiftlock and hugs her. "Huh? ...Oh yeah," he comments, pointing toward the datapad. "That's all real, that's all him. No one told Megatron what to write, he didn't have no agent or speech writers. That is /all him/. An' he was a miner! I think he's livin' proof that a mech's spark is so much more than a set of functions." "I'm trying to plan my next route," Shiftlock says to both, more focused on her work for the moment than Blast Off's quite fuming. "You would not -believe- the things I've seen down below. I dunno how many people go down there but uh, I would not recommend it unless you're very fast or very strong." Blast Off is giving his datapad the /death grip of doooooom/, as he tries to start reading again, but his glance wanders over towards the other two and freezes as Rumble hugs Shiftlock. He suppresses the *huff* that would be coming forth otherwise and quickly turns his gaze back to the datapad. Mustn't show any outward signs of consternation here... must stay calm, aloof, dignified. Yes. So calm and aloof. Right. But his gaze flickers back over as he has to wonder... just *what* does Rumble offer that *he* didn't? Both mechs had (at least one) night with her... why did Rumble become dating material and Blast Off got friend-zoned afterwards? The Combaticon blinks. Does... Rumble have something *he* doesn't? No...no, that's not POSSIBLE. PERISH THE THOUGHT. Then he blinks again as Shiftlock addresses them both, drawing him out of his angsty sulk. Oh. Yeah... people talking. Need to try and listen. Or at least pretend such. The shuttle forces himself to straighten a little as he replies, "Down... below? You mean the pits, or something else?" "You should take a l'il posse with ya," Rumble suggests to Shiftlock, although he leaves the suggestion open for Shiftlock's consideration. In the meantime, he claims a seat, and begins guzzling down his energex. Shift shakes her head negatively. "Nah, I don't want to risk anyone else's lives. -- I mean in the tunnels beneath the city. The old ones that go really deep. No one travels those, not even the Enforcers, but that's because there's enough insecticons and... well -monsters- down there that if you don't know how to get away, you're lunch." Blast Off manages to listen and despite all his huffiness he does feel a pang of concern for Shiftlock. "You're running around a bunch of underground tunnels infested with monstrosities? With... what?" She never did answer his questions about exactly *what* she can do now, shifting or transformation-wise... if anything. Much less answer his questions on her feelings on the matter, but perhaps she just didn't want to talk about it then- and he's not one to press on such potentially sensitive issues. "Eh, I really think you oughta take someone with ya. Not sayin' you don't know what's down there, but it's safer if you got backup. Some mechs who go down there never come back," Rumble says, trying not to sound too 'preachy'. "I appreciate the concern, but that's kind of why I'm not really eager to do that," Shiftlock says to Rumble. "I mean, I'd feel pretty bad if someone died because I couldn't save them, or because they couldn't keep up. I trust in myself, my own abilities, and if I die because of my own foolishness, it's on my own head. I can live - or not live - with that." Looking over to Blast Off she explains, "I just use a grappling line, my body and my wheels. They've never let me down yet." Blast Off's optic ridges furrow down and he glances over at Rumble. "What? Have you been down there? Surely these tales of monsters are just meant to scare the weak-minded?" He hopes. His attention returns to Shiftlock, optics still reflecting some concern and doubt about this whole seemingly reckless idea. "All it takes is one time- one slip up- and you're history." At the mention of wheels, his gaze flickers over onto her form. JUST studying the alt mode- NOTHING ELSE MIND YOU. NOTHING AT ALL. "You drive through there?" He almost debates offering his own help, but she seems not to want it, a space shuttle is NOT going to do well underground, and besides, if she needs help he's sure she can *just ask Rumble*. (snort) He's a SMALL mech, after all. SO SMALL. *haughty sniff* Yes... the shuttle's gaze drifts over to the blue mech. Rumble is SOOOO very small- in EVERY way, Blast Off is just sure. TINY. *ahem* "There's some pretty monstrous things down there," Rumble says in a very non-joking, matter-of fact tone, folding his arms across his chest. "You really gotta know where you're goin'." "I do," Shiftlock says. "I've got combat training so I know how to fight using my environment or body to my advantage. Heck, just being a data courier for this stuff is dangerous, if the Enforcers catch me, they'll do a lot worse than what the monsters down there will," she snorts. "I think you guys are a little too worried. Not that I don't appreciate the concern, but I've been escaping death since two cycles after I was ignited." "Hey, I know you can take care of yourself, babe," Rumble notes. "I ain't stoppin' you, just sayin' that there's places where it's better to bring a partner or two." Blast Off still looks a bit unsettled by this all, though he quickly masks it over. Shiftlock's not his concern, after all. He lifts up the datapad and attempts to read again, though his gaze is cast once more over at Rumble for a brief moment. "I don't know why *anyone* would want to scrounge around the dirt underground when you can *fly* or get someone to do it *for* you." Spoken like a true flier. "Scrounge around?" Shiftlock laughs at the very thought of it. "No, mech, it's -freedom-. Not only is it freedom, it's -power-. I'm exercising complete and total power over my terrain. I've got the ground tight under my wheels and I make it my *glitch*." She grins almost predatorially at this statement, said to both Rumble -and- Boff. Rumble grins fondly, looking kind of like a love-smitten schoolboy. "That's kinda hot," he muses, then he goes back to guzzling his low-grade energex. Blast Off raises an optic ridge at that, and decides to ever-so-lightly attempt to bring up these... changes again. "Wheels. So you're a... racer or something now?" Siigh. No more days of high-flying break-the-atmosphere excitement. Then THAT memory causes a near-hitch in his ventilation systems and he tries to go back to his reading. Mundane, unexciting. Again interrupted by her grin, which causes him to pause despite himself. That optic ridge goes even higher, and for a second he almost leans in towards her.... then remembers himself and quickly shifts back into the chair, creakiness and all. Reading. Ahem. *creak* Yes. Rumble's comment just makes him shift further into his chair, subconsciously hunching into it and curling around the datapad, a wing elevon twitching as he does so. Shiftlock laughs again, charmed a bit by Rumble's assessment, and wondering what's eating Boff. "I'm a tunnel speeder. Going through tunnels at ridiculous speed is what I *do*." It means I have to have incredibly good reaction times and the ability to adapt to my terrain on the fly." "So, ah...can I help? I mean, I can make more tunnels down there if you end up in a dead-end situation...?" Rumble offers. Oh, Blast Off *knows * that Shiftlock has incredibly good reaction times, after al- Slag slaggity slag, stop that. He winces internally, forcing himself to focus. FOOOCUUUS. That datapad is apparently the *most interesting thing that ever existed* the way he's staring at it. "I... see. So..." He tests the waters again, still not sure if this is something she wants to talk about or not, "You... were originally a car?" His optics remain on the datapad. Shiftlock smiles kindly at Rumble. "I ... you know I'd feel terrible if you got hurt, but if you're just dead set on doing it, all right." She immediately worries she isn't skilled enough to help him if he gets in trouble - self doubt tends to plague her. being marked 'defective' hasn't helped her build up a lot of confidence in looking after others, which is why she tends to run when relationships get close. Well that, and Drift is a crazy person. "Yeah, I'm a car. And?" she asks Blast Off with a smirk. Rumble appears relieved. "...Hey, I won't slow you down, promise," he says. "Scuse me, I'm gonna let myself out on the back block to have a smoke." This is not something the little miner typically does, but he makes special concessions for the possible recruit in the habsuite. Blast Off glances over as she accepts Rumble's offer, and stifles an offer to help of his own... for the same reasons as before. There's nothing to do except shove feelings aside, focus on these pit fights, and avoid going in cramped, dark and underground places not suited for flight- as much as possible. That does *not* sound like a good time anyway. His look lingers long enough to respond to her comment to him. "Uh... Nothing. I had simply wondered... how you were coping, is all..." Rumble suddenly hops up and exits and the shuttleformer relaxes almost imperceptibly as he hunches back into the chair and tries to read again, staring at the datapad again. "..." Shiftlock watches Rumble leave and Blast Off's reaction. She chuckles softly and verbally prods him. "... You're jealous, aren't you?" Blast Off's optics widen and he *freezes*, still staring at the datapad. He stays like that a brief moment before suddenly whipping up his head with another wing elevon twitch. "No! What?" His words are a little higher pitched and rapidly fired than usual. "Jealous? Of what?" "You are!" Shiftlock beams. "You're jealous of Rumble, it's written all over your shielding!" Blast Off's ventilation systems sputter this time, leading him into a small coughing fit that makes him lean forward before he gets it back under control. His optics remain wide and almost white with alarm. Flailing internally, he goes into his usual defensive action - DENY EVERYTHING. "*cough* What?!?! Why- I- Perp- pepper- preposterous!" He finally lets out a loud *HUFFFFFFFF*. "I have NO CLUE where you get that idea!" Shiftlock tries desperately not to laugh, but Blast Off is absolutely adorable all flustered like this. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be having the spark attack you are right now." Blast Off's ventilation systems continue to sputter and cough as the shuttleformer works to get them under control- again. His gaze darts from Shiftlock to the door to random spots on the wall- even towards the window like he's suddenly tempted to go /diving through it/. "I...I..." Now both wing elevons are twitching. "I'm NOT HAVING a SPARK ATTACK!" He's close to *actually* flailing now. Shift takes pity on him and gets up, walking over to Blast Off and crouching near his chair. "Calm down," she whispers. "It's all right, you know. I didn't realize that you had a reason to be jealous." The sputters finally cycle through and cease, leaving only a forced steady rythm that begins to wind down again. Blast Off stares at Shiftlock as she crouches by his chair. "I...But I didn't..." Denial is such a strong, instant reaction it's hard to let it go, even when he's been obviously found out- and then some. "I..." His optics slowly begin to return to a more normal violet shade. "Well...I mean, even if it *were* the..." There's a flicker, "I mean... I just thought... well, we had that night, and..." Slag, she's going to throw him out now. Shiftlock hugs Blast Off. Let's hope he doesn't freak out like a scalded cat. "Look," she says softly, "I'm going to tell it to you straight. You saved me life, and you didn't have to do it. You were my -enemy-. I wanted to do something nice for you, and I was a little scared an unsettled, so... it was the only thing I felt I had that even came close to the repayment of a life. I didn't think you'd still care after this time - I don't expect anyone to care about me for long. Maybe it wasn't right for me to do that, but it was the only thing I could think of. Slag, I didn't even think we'd see each other again." Blast Off doesn't freak out...exactly... though he does just stiffen up, unsure what to do. It's comforting, in a way- and yet also a bit torturous to have her close like that. He listens, then flinches back, frowning. So he was a forgettable one-night stand? But even if so.... "Then... why come looking for me again? Why risk your neck and get a huge bounty on your head for a stranger if your "debt" was..." Slag, he feels less like the guy who scored on twins now and more like the guy who hooked up with a "lady of the night", ""Paid"? He pulls back further. "I... did not ask you to /pay/ me back. Certainly... would not /want/ to be..."paid" in such a... way as that." HE'S A GENTLEMECH! He also certainly wouldn't risk *his* neck for someone, unless he actually /cared/ for them... and doesn't quite understand someone who would go to such extremes for strangers... or something like that. Rumble quietly lets himself back in, but he lingers at the door, listening to the conversation curiously. Shiftlock's answer is straight forward. "It was the right thing to do. I didn't believe you were capable of doing what you were accused of. I mean, yes, I care about what happens to you." She sighs and shakes her head. "What IS it with mechs? Drift thinks he's in love with me and because of that somehow we're magically in a relationship, now this. One date does not a conjunx endura bond make!" She sound exasperated. Blast Off blinks. "Love? Relationship?" He tenses up, straightening in the chair, several thoughts and emotions racing through his head all at once. But forefront among them is starting to be the feeling that he got this all wrong, and he's not sure how to handle it. This time his engine gets into the act, rumbling slightly with a strong reverbation, as his optic ridges furrow down and he glances at his datapad again. "No, I...I misunderstood, obviously." There's a loud huff again. FINE. His ego can only take so much brusing and if he (as magnificent as HE WAS THANK YOU VERY MUCH) is a one night stand and she wants that..that little BLUE guy instead, well!! HMPH! It's not like HE CARES or something! He glares at the datapad now. Rumble wanders back in, pretending as if he never heard anything, and he takes another low-grade energex out of the storage cabinet and pops it open. Rumble has just stepped back into Shiftlock's tenemant suite after enjoying an enercig. Now, he's loitering in the front room, unwittingly making Blast Off feel uncomfortable. Shiftlock is crouched near an extremely irritable Blast Off in his chair, as he reads his datapad. "Is there some sort of 'all or nothing' clause about feelings and concerns for others that I am unaware of?" Blast Off huffffs and mutters, "It doesn't matter." He keeps reading the datapad- or at least trying to. He's staring at the screen- how much reading he's doing in debatable. He tenses as Rumble comes back in- or at least makes himself known, and stares at that oh-so-fascinating datapad. Of course it *does* matter to him, but his usual response to things like this- social things he's not good at anyway- is to shove people away- create that space and distance that he knows and trusts. And ...then he wonders why he's so lonely. "Somethin' wrong?" Rumble asks with a smirk, glancing from Shiftlock over to Blast Off. Well, if there wasn't anything wrong before, there certainly is about to be. Because who else should come sneaking on into Shiftlock's apartment than the moody devil himself, Drift. He doesn't even knock or tell her he's coming. Instead, he scales the building and sneaks in through an open window. "Shift! I want to interface with you," he says, about to enter the room where the three other mechs are lounging. Shiftlock gets up and goes to the window, placing her hands on the frame. She cannot believe he just said that. She cannot believe he's HERE, how did he even FIND her? And lastly, she can't believe he climbed the outside of the building. "... can't you just come in here through the front door and ask that like everyone else?" Rumble turns toward the window, sees Drift, and begins laughing like this is some of the best comedy he's seen in a while. "Least he's honest! Ahahahaha!" Blast Off huffs a little more quietly at Rumble's question... but other than that, he doesn't reply. He's still facing near the window, actually, and catches the movement just as Drift enters. The shuttleformer slowly looks up and... stares a second. A second frozen in time. Violet optics burn into that rift of time, then simmer and gain intensity as... Ok, 1) It's DRIFT. He needs to DIE. 2) EVERYONE EVRYWHERE ***EXCEPT BLAST OFF APPARENTLY**** is INTERFACING with SHIFTLOCK NOW. The short blue guy? HOT STUFF. The psychotic killer? HOT STUFF APPARENTLY. 3) ....He needs to DIE. Did we mention that already? The shuttleformer's at the end of his rope, and he snaps. THAT'S IT. "Mother-slagging PRIMUS PIT-SUCKING SON-OF-A-" BLast Off goes into a string of curses no one, //including himself//, is likely to even have known that he KNEW. Maybe he picked it up from Brawl somewhere, sometime. As he curses, he's instantly on his feet, datapad clattering to the ground and his ionic blaster in his hand and raised right at Drift. "THAT'S IT!!!!!" He's about to fire. "I--" But then he sees Blast Off sitting there right in front of him and he suddenly forgets everything in the entire slagging world. "YOU!" He lunges at Blast off. Which might not be such a good idea since he's aiming a gun at him, but Drift isn't terribly familiar with common sense when he's really, REALLY angry. He goes straight for Blast Off's neck, aiming to strangle the shuttleformer. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 9. >> Drift rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 3. Shiftlock flips a coin. It turns up tails. Still snickering, Rumble pops out of his seat, and scurries over to help Shiftlock get out of the immediate line of fire. Shiftlock's optics widen comically, in a Tailgate sort of way. "WHAT IN THE SLAG?! Both of you STOP THIS or I will MAKE YOU STOP THIS!" she demands as loudly as possible. Her right hand (the one not being pulled by Rumble to get her out of the way of being shot and/or strangled) reconfigures into a grappling line. -Now- she's ticked. Blast Off fires off a shot as Drift lunges towards him- but there's no space for him to really scramble out of the way... especially just having stood up from a chair. He tries to get back and get some space, but the bounty hunter is on him, crashing him back right into that chair. The shuttle's still angry enough about- pretty much everything ever- that his optics are still blazing a deep purple... but he doesn't have the physical strength to shove Drift off of him. The other mech's fingers tighten around his throat and Blast Off's engines roar in anger and an indignant protest at the /unjustness/ of this all. His own hands grab frantically at Drift and try to push him away out of sheer instinct. Flailing and kicking, the two mechs both knock the chair over in their struggle. Now on his back, still on the (possibly broken) chair, Blast Off stares up at Drift. Ok, now THIS is not looking good, and his optics begin to pale as he brings his weapon up for a last ditch effort at trying to just *shoot* Drift off of him, aiming square at his chest. "Grrreeet rooofff!" He manages to barely get out... his vocalizer full of static now. Great- /everyone everywhere/ is apparently more HOT to Shift than him, and now he's gonna die, too, flat on his back in a run-down apartment. This somehow... just seems par the course as far as his luck's gone lately. >> You roll one zero-sided die and get: 1. Rumble isn't one to miss a fight, so he watches in fascination as this major brawl takes place in Shiftlock's new home. Having pulled her out of the direct line of attack, he gently lets her hand go in case she wants to eject these guys or...or maybe join right in! Then HE could jump right in, and it would be a 4-way brawl! What a day. "AGH!" Drift cries, as Blast Off's point blank shot rips a giant hole in his chassis just below his spark. Rumble may be amused by the now gaping hole in Drift's torso that is leaking fluid all over Shift's furniture. He stumbles back momentarily, but his optics are raging bull red, and it would seem he is oblivious to the massive damage that has been inflicted upon him. He pulls out his own blaster and aims a shot straight at Blast Off's already partially damaged neck cables, his fury burning like wildfire. >> Drift rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 2. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 6. >> Shiftlock rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 3. Shiftlock springs into action; she doesn't want either of these two idiots to die, and they're already making a mess of her apartment. She fires the grappling line for Drift first, as he's the melee specialist while Blast Off is the marksman; the cable bounces off the wall, richochets, hits another wall (the apartment isn't that big really) and wraps a cable partially around Drift. Shiftlock pulls on the cable, the hook catching on the line and looping around Drift; with any luck it should bind his arms to his sides in the process, and all of this faster than the optic can shutter. Shift pulls Declared Boyfriend out of the way so that he doesn't shoot Too Scared To Share His Feelings in the neck, while trying not to fall backwards into Friend With Benefits. "I said STOP. Drift, this is MY roof, and you will not hurt someone who is under my protection!" She snaps a gaze to Blast Off. "And so help me if you shoot that gun inside my house without my permission I will RAM IT SO FAR UP YOUR THRUSTERS YOU'LL HICCUP BULLETS FOR VORNS." Blast Off's shot does it's work, temporarily halting the other mech's attack and causing him to pull back- but only to fire off a shot himself. Lying there, his thin armor already damaged from the struggle and Drift's crushing grip... Blast Off's not able to duck very well. He tries to anyway, but even his fast reflexes can't save him from the blast that scorches circuitry and and severs several neck cables. "GAHHHH!!!!" The shuttleformer falls back again, back arching and writhing in pain as his head suddenly lists to the side. Clutching his neck with both hands, he rolls to the side- still trying to get away somehow. He knows all too well that being stuck down on the floor is NOT going to end well for him. Suddenly- salvation. Shiftlock saves him... again. The attack stops and Blast Off blinks, using a hand to help his head look up. He instinctively reaches back for his gun, looking to fire while Drift is indisposed.... and then flinches at Shiftlock's declaration. Violet optics go pale as he stares up at her, speechless. Finally, his ventilation systems sputter, sounding ragged and far more wet and oily than they should, and he groans, rolling back to the side and slowly pushing himself up. He leaves his gun- for now- as he sits up in the upended chair, having to prop his head up with one arm. "I...Well.. *zkt* He juszzzzt..." He looks accusingly at Drift- though it's a little less murderous now and more...sulky. "He *startedzzz itzzz*!" "SLAG YOU!" he rages, "SLAG YOU TO THE FRAGGING PITS--!" Drift roars, struggling so violently against the cables that they start to chafe into his armor cause bleeding rub burns. He somehow manages to drag himself forwards and attempt to knock Blast Off back down with his helm since his arms and legs are bound by Shiftlock's cable. >> Drift rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 8. Rumble is trying really hard to keep his excitement to himself. But he loves uncontrolled rage, he really does. It makes him giggle. He just stands there with his hand on his faceplate, watching the action intently. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 1. >> Drift rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 1. Shiftlock goes to get an emergency patch kit because Drift is leaking fairly well; she has to search with one hand while holding him back with the other and he's fighting something fierce. "Drift, -please-! Stop this, you're gonna leak to death! What the pit did he -do-?" Just as she puts her hand on the medical kit her foot slips in some of Drift's energon, releasing some of the tension on the line. "ACK!!" Blast Off tries to huff, but like his ventilation systems it's not a nice, satisfying *blasting strong hot air through steady shuttle structure* sound.... more of a weak, slick, sickly sound that leds to a spate of coughing and energon splatters. He bends forward again, just in time to hear Drift curse and rush towards him- despite everything. The shuttle lurches back, his own hand instinctively grabbing his gun now- whether Shiftlock approves or not, he's a Combaticon and he's not going to allow himself to be defenseless. But Drift is restrained, right? So he doesn't fire- yet, trying to simply lunge to the left and roll right off the chair. But Shiftlock's grip slips and Drift still manages to knock into Blast Off, sending him falling back- right into the (at least soft) back of the chair with another sickly near-HUFF*splutter*!!! His optics blaze again as he looks to Shiftlock, "If he doesn't HOLD*zkt* ZZZStill I WILL *zzkt*SHOOT HIM!" With that he forces himself off the chair and starts pushing himself up to stand as best he can, looking a bit unsteady. That neck wound looks terrible, and he has to use one hand so his head isn't flopping around to the side. With a wound like that, Drift's not the only one leaking, either. Can Drift hear them? Who knows. He isn't really responding to anyone's comments. When Shiftlock slips in the puddle of leaked energon and the tension on the cables binding him loosens, he surges forwards again, flexing his arms and and legs in another desperate attempt to break free, but not any real avail. They only serve to dig deeper into his armor making him leak more, but he doesn't even seem to notice. He attempts to bite Blast Off, since his arms and legs are both bound. >> Drift rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 7. "Unholy rustbuckets, this mech's gone full cannibal!" Rumble exclaims in surprise. Here he was thinking this was just going to be a typical throwdown! Since when is anything typical in Kaon, these days? In the meantime, he records some footage to show his buddies at the Joint. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 9. Shiftlock gets up and attempts to kick Drift in the side. /Solidly/. "Stop moving or I'll put you out of your misery." She's done pleading. Her tone is steelly and cold. Blast Off GETS BITTEN. SOMEHOW. He flails back, optics blazing, and his gun whips up. "Come at me again and you'll be BITING THIS!" Then his head shifts to the side and he has to shove it upwards again. "DAMMIT!" he bellows, "you LYING, BACKSTABBING sl-" Unfortunately what Shift is saying is totally lost on him. He rolls over, but isn't able to evade her kick. It connects with his body solidly and whatever curse he was going to say ends up an incomprehensible garble as energon spills out of his mouth. He continues to struggle violently, and manages to get one arm free. He grabs the barrel of Blast Off's gun, trying to wrest it from him. Shiftlock attempts to pile onto Drift and so help her Primus, -sit on him and hold him down- until he finally stops his temper tantrum. She might get hurt in the process, who knows! "-Stop-," she says with authority again. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 9. Blast Off is showing *remarkable restraint* as far as he's concerned. His instincts have all told him to just SHOOT this murderous SLAGGER- the mech who killed Rung- and be done with it. But this IS Shiftlock's home, and as a gentlemech- even one who feels everything ever has gone wrong today- he's been trying to respect her wishes. But when Drift grabs the barrel of his gun- that's it. The Combaticon side flashes to the surface and before he even thinks any further- he fires. The Combaticon then stands there, staring at Drift.... then looks as Shift seems to try and get control...again. Whether she will or not, who knows. But the shuttle steps back, one hand still holding his weapon and one holding his head up. Cables skew out an an awkward angle and purple energon adds on purple armor. He blinks, then takes another step back, now looking at Shiftlock as his optics flicker- first in anger... then growing uncertainty. Well.... that probably did it. He takes another step back, looking down at the broken chair, to Drift.... then to the door. "I... I should go." He doesn't know where he's going, but.... he figures he's probably not welcome here anymore. Rumble is recording ALL of this, of course. Cannibals, huffing shuttles, grappling hooks, angry femmes...he wants to watch this many more times. It's better entertainment than had he gone out! "Yeah, before he tries to bite your face or something," Shiftlock grunts, trying to keep Drift in one place. "Go to Hook! He'll take care of you!" She's a little preoccupied with Declared Boyfriend to notice Too Shy To Share His Feelings is having inner conflict. Drift wrangles the barrel, attempting to aim the blast away from himself. When Shiftlock sits on him, he attempts to break free of the cables again. "Get off of me! Don't touch me, slagger. I will rip your spark out!!" Drift snarls, kicking and struggling violently against Shift. He tries to use his free hand to rip the rest of the cabling binding him, but only succeeds in damaging himself more. "..." He's also growing weak from blood loss. >> Drift rolls one ten-sided die and gets: 4. "Are you really going to kill me?" Shiftlock pointedly asks AngryDrift. "You said you loved me and now you're gonna -rip out my spark-?!" she hopes that makes it through to him as she continues to wrestle with him. Blast Off stops, optics still flickering... and even the wings on his legs seem to wilt just slightly at Shiftlock's goodbye. He stares a moment, then would try to nod, but his extremely damaged neck sort of prevents that right now. The shuttle takes another small, unsteady step back, then decides to take this with as much dignity as possible. Well... as much dignity as massive injuries and losing yet another home CAN entail, at least. "...My...apologies." He mutters, trying to straighten himself. Using his hand to help him look around, he spots the datapad and slowly makes his way over there to reach down and pick his only possession (besides that secret stash of E-zero) up from the floor. Then he staggers forward again. Well, if the scavengers on the street don't kill him first, maybe Hook will know a place he can live. He wonders if he'll wind up living in the pits themselves... Suddenly Drift springs to life, again, and the shuttle turns from the door to stare once more. "Stop it or die." He says quietly, also starting to weaken from his injuries, and lifts the weapon up once more. It sways a bit, but could do massive damage if it hit. Then again- Shiftlock likes this guy... maybe this is one of those lover's quarrels or something. He wouldn't know. He doesn't think he knows *anything* anymore. People are confusing and thus- annoying. "I'm going to KILL you--KILL YOU BOTH!" Drift he rages uncontrollably. "Slagging backstabber..." He reaches down with his one free arm and picks up his blaster aiming it at straight at Shiftlock. "Clearly, you never cared for me in the first place and every minute I spent with you was wasted." Someone is going to have to stop him, as he is about to pull the trigger. Blast Off pulls his trigger. >> You roll one ten-sided die and get: 3. << Do you remember how to get to the bolthole, Blast Off? I have to try to subdue Drift so he doesn't kill you. There's a medical kit at *coordinates given*, one of my last few. Use it to patch yourself up, there are instructions inside. I'll let you know when it's safe, >> Shift radios to Blast Off. "Clearly you don't understand what caring is, nor do you care about anyone other than -you-." She might regret those words -- Blast Off's gun goes off. "SLAG you, I HATE you--" Drift rages, about to pull the trigger but then Blast Off beats him to the chase. He then just promptly stasis locks and his health condition goes critical, as a fatal percentage of his body fluid has leaked out onto the floor. "... Frag, it's like dealing with a broken protoform straight out of primary programming school. I'm almost convinced those drugs permanently damaged his processor," Shiftlock frowns as Drift goes limp. Still sitting on him, she reaches over to fumble for the repair kit, opening it up and getting to work on emergency spark-saving manuevers. "Frag me. Why did -ever- try to help other Empties. /This/ is what I get for it. Maybe some broken mechs shouldn't be fixed." Blast Off's optics flicker again, this time in confusion. << I thought you wanted me to leave and find Hook? I have my things...>> He glances miserably at the datapad, <> That's enough to make his optics dim to a dull gray. He owns ONE THING (Ok two) in ALL the World. SIIIGH. Ahem, anyway. It makes moving easier at least. Then he looks back, listening, still confused. <> He hates to admit this about whether he remembers the location of the bolthouse, because he finally has to admit he was *slagging lost*. His optics dart to the side uncomfortably. <<...No.>> If she sends him those coordinates it might help. To the rest, he takes that in... still confused, but it doesn't sound as bad this time. << I..I can do that.>> He stares as Drift goes offline- FINALLY. He isn't sorry. But he also doesn't try anything further- he's in no shape to try anything, and he knows Shift cares for the nutjob. For some reason. "I..*zkt*...would agree." He stands in the door, then turns to take an unsteady step away. << tactical diversion, >> Shiftlock says to Blast Off. << Tell Drift one thing, send you to another so he doesn't track you back. Good shot by the way, and, you don't have to leave now. I just didn't want you to get murdered. >> Blast Off's optics flicker again and he stops in the doorway once more. He doesn't try turning around- moving his neck is kinda hard right now. He simply stands there. Huh. The resolute tension in his frame relaxes just a *teeeny tiny* bit.... though not completely- he's in SLAGGING PAIN after all. Nor is he really sure how to feel... or if he should let himself FEEL at all anymore. He begins walking away. << I... see.>>